Qoryn Qorgyle
Lord Qoryn Qorgyle is the eldest son of the late Lady Obella Qorgyle, and the current Lord of Sandstone and head of House Qorgyle. He is twenty four years old, and unmarried History Birth and Upbringing The eldest child of Lady Obella Qorgyle and her cousin and consort, Nymor Qorgyle, Qoryn was born in Sandstone in 346AC. He was a jovial child, always running and playing with the common children of Sandstone, despite the fact his mother wished to isolate the Qorgyles due to the history of death and illness that had whittled the family down to a single branch. His mother's fears were alleviated when his younger brother, Daemon, and younger sister, Loreza, were born in 250 and 255 respectively. On the advice of her cousin, Olyvar Sand, Obella sent Qoryn to the Water Gardens when he was eight years of age, so that he could meet other future Lords and Ladies of Dorne, as well as the future Princess of Dorne. He enjoyed his time in the Water Gardens, making friends with Elaena Santagar, Doreahla Fowler, Taliya Yronwood and Allyria Martell, among others. He was never a fighter, preferring to sit and talk for hours on end, and dreaded his visits home. His fear soon had merit. The Scorpion His visit home at age fourteen was not unusual in any way. He traveled home on a sand steed after being collected by his father, and the two had plenty to discuss. He was at an age when he was interested in girls and in traveling, both of which had been fueled by his days in the Water Gardens. Three days into his stay, he was walking through the lush undergrowth of Sandstone's oasis when he felt a tickle on his leg. In his naivety had chosen to travel in a short silken clothes, and when he looked down he saw a brown scorpion climbing his calf. In his fear he immediately shook his leg, a mistake he would come to regret. The creature was flung from Qoryn, but not before its sting had injected enough venom into his blood stream to do serious damage. He was found shortly after by a patrolling guard, but he lay unconscious in the greenery and had to be carried back to his chambers. Coma For six months he lay still, only movement being the flickering of his eyes. His mind filled with fever dreams, dancing shadows of death and visions of unknown lands. For just over half a year his life hung in the balance, until he woke one day. However the boy that woke was not the boy that slept. Change The pain and the dreams had changed him. He was no longer the fun loving boy that had been fostered with and made friends with other children in the Water Gardens. In fact, he never went back. He shut himself off in Sandstone's library, ensuring nothing like that ever happened to him again. His reading was extensive, and he ordered his mother to order books and scrolls from wherever they could afford to supplement his mind. His interests were less than regular. Alchemy was one, and he spent days on end learning and discovering the poisons and remedies the world had to offer. It was not long before he cleared out a storage room at the back of the keep for his own private library and laboratory. He would spend the early mornings exercising in order to get his body into shape after his lengthy torpor, and spend the rest of the day in there, researching and eventually brewing his own concoctions. He also attempted to research the lands and creatures he saw in his dreams, reading ancient tomes and faded scrolls, but finding nothing. While attempting to find what he had seen he read about and developed an interest for the mystic side of Westeros. He became fascinated with Valyrian culture, Valyrian steel, greendreams, ancient methods of healing, and more. Ascension to Lordship It was only when his mother died and he ascended to the Lordship three years ago that he began being more extroverted, revealing himself to the common people of Sandstone and traveling to a few social events. However anyone who had known the boy before could tell he was a changed person. His voice was no longer cheerful and loud, but cold. It cuts through rooms and people freeze whenever he starts talking, and although in public he was still courteous enough it was what was whispered about his private activities that had people worried. He is preparing to travel to King's Landing with the Dornish retinue, and it will be the first time in years he has seen the other Lords and Ladies of Dorne, including the Princess. Category:House Qorgyle Category:Sandy Dornish Category:Westerosi